Clothes dryers are well known and generally perform as expected. There are, however, some persistent operational complaints which often result in the calling of a repair person to fix. Among these often hear complaints are that: the dryer takes too long to dry the clothing; the dryer is heating but not drying the clothes; the user needs to run the dryer twice before the clothing get dry; and the dryer is too warm but the clothing is still damp. The root causes of these common complaints is that the exhaust vent system for the heated gas or electric dryer has become either partially or completed obstructed by lint and other material. All of these common dryer problems can easily be repaired at a modest cost once the cause of the problem is known.
The present invention is directed to an invention specify designed to be used by a homeowner to test whether there is any blockage of a clothes dryer's exhaust vent system which then permits the solving of the recited dryer problems without having to call a repair person as will be described hereafter.